This invention relates to a tampon-applicator assembly and is particularly directed toward such a combination having a reduced length.
Several applicators for introducing catamenial tampons intervaginally are already available. The type in widest use comprises an open ended tubular holder containing the tampon combined with a plunger adapted to slideably expel the tampon from the holder. The plunger is also generally tubular, though smaller in diameter than the holder and is telescopically positioned therein so that by moving the plunger into one end of the holder, the tampon may be ejected from the opposite end. The holder is, of necessity, longer than the tampon and to insure complete ejection of the tampon from the holder, the plunger is likewise, longer. Consequently, the overall length of the holder and plunger assembly is always more than twice the length of the tampon.
Another type of prior tampon-applicator assembly is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,335 issued on Dec. 2, 1969 to F. W. Bentlich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,236, issued on July 27, 1971 to V. A. Corrigen et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,912, issued on Aug. 15, 1972 to V. A. Olson et al. These comprise a tampon having a bore in the distal end (i.e., the end opposite the proximal end which is first inserted into the vagina) to accommodate the initial portion of a rigid, stick-like support which is held by the user when inserting the tampon. Again the stick-like support must extend out of the base at least the length of the tampon and hence the assembly of tampon and support is at least twice the length of the tampon. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the support used to insert the tampon bears directly upon the body of the tampon during insertion. Accordingly, it is highly undesirable to have the stick-like support inserted into the distal end of the tampon for any great length as there is the danger of the support piercing through the proximal end of the tampon and injuring the user. For this additional reason, a large portion of the support must extend outside the bore and hence add to the size of the tampon applicator assembly.
Several drawbacks are associated with such prior applicators. To provide sufficient tampon and applicator assemblies for a menstrual period, it is customary to package a number of them, e.g., ten, in a single container. From the foregoing description of prior applicators, it is apparent that the tampon applicator and hence the containers used to package them are comparatively large with respect to the size of the article, i.e., the tampon, ultimately used by the consumer. The necessity for large containers greatly adds to the cost of the marketed product, such added cost being particularly important in products of the type herein considered which are intended for a single use and are then discarded. Accordingly, there is an economic incentive for a reduction in product size.
Moreover, a size reduction is advantageous from both a convenience and an aesthetic point of view. The product should be small enough to be conveniently carried in a woman's purse. From an aesthetic viewpoint, a shorter product is less noticeable.
To avoid the problem of excessive length, it has been suggested (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,527 issued on Apr. 23, 1963 to D. C. Forrest) that the plunger and holder be provided in unassembled form and packaged side by side, thereby substantially reducing the overall length of the package. While such a system would in fact greatly reduce packaging requirements, the complexity in manufacturing, coupled with the difficulty and inconvenience to the consumer, has made such products both uneconomical and undesirable.
Accordingly, there is need for a tampon-applicator assembly which is not substantially longer than the tampon itself and is economical to produce and simple to use.